ElHeroes 3: Marceline's Curse
Plot Eric then receives a distress call from a vampire named Marceline. Transcript (A 3D bat flys through a dark grayscale GoAnimate Productions Logo in the moonlight) Eric: Dear Diary, what is this message? Who sent it? Who knows? Just open the message and find out yourself! (writing) (Eric opens the note) Dear Eric: If your receiving my axe bass, then I'm in trouble. Mr. Daillou, Prof. Baillou, and Caillou are forming a mad scientist team and plans to freeze GoAnimate World, please hurry. ElHeroes, you guys only have 72 hours before they start freezing me and GoAnimate City. They captured me when they froze my house. Thanks. Marceline Abadeer Eric: I got to tell Curiousgorge55 about this! Hello. This is Eric here. Curiousgorge55: How can I help you? Eric: Mr. Daillou, Prof. Baillou, and Caillou are forming a mad scientist team and plans to freeze GoAnimate world. We have only 72 hours to make it to their location before they start freezing! Curiousgorge55: Thanks, I'll tell the others. (when the heroes get together) Fluttershy: Why do you have that note? Eric: It's from Marceline! (Eric gets a call) Eric: Hello? Eric speaking. WHAT? Bye! Rainbow Dash: What was that? Eric: SuperSaiyanKirby called to tell me that Web was kidnapped. Pinkie Pie: Ugh, another trip to the Nickelodeon Fanon community. Eric: Yes. And I think Timmy Turner is expecting us too. (at SuperSaiyanKirby's house) Police Officer: Unfortunately we found no footprints of a villain, so we're going to shelve the case. Curiousgorge55: What? Police Officer: Like I said, no footprints, no nothing, so we're going to shelve the case. (the ElHeroes leave SuperSaiyanKirby's house) Eric: Well, that's just great! (Eric gets another call) Eric: Eric speaking. What? Oh no! Thanks for telling me. (hangs up) Anna has been kidnapped. Pinkie Pie: Where are we going? Eric: We're going to Arendelle! Pinkie Pie: Why not Cloud Cuckoo Land? Eric: Because we saved Unikitty! Pinkie Pie: Oh. (in Arendelle) Eric: Weird. The castle's usually festive. Elsa: Hello, ElHeroes. Did you receive my call? Eric: Actually, yes. We did. Elsa: Well, in that case, I need you to go talk to TheAnimatedKid. Eric: Okay. (at TheAnimatedKid's house) TheAnimatedKid: You want something? Eric: We need to know who kidnapped Anna. TheAnimatedKid: It's Macusoper! Eric: He will be grounded (x10) forever! Thanks! (Eric gets yet another call) Eric: Eric speaking. (Kidaroo's voice) Why is everyone getting kidnapped with the world in danger? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Curiousgorge55: Calm down, Eric! Eric: (Scary Voice) No! If people keep kidnapping others, the world would be a frozen wasteland! Curiousgorge55: What to do? Eric: (normal voice) First, we need to defeat every villain we encounter! Then, we save whoever's been kidnapped so far. (Kidaroo's voice) Before that, we send all villains to jail! Pinkie Pie: Let's go, t- Eric: Not in front of Fluttershy. (after Eric sends every villain who plans to kidnap people to jail) Eric: Finally! We can stop the plan! (at Caillou, Daillou, and Baillou's headquarters) Caillou: In 50 hours, we can finally take over the- What the? (Kidaroo's voice) ERIC SENT OUR MINIONS TO JAIL? OH MY GOSH! DAILLOU! GET THEM OUTTA THERE! Daillou: Alright, starting now. Baillou: I have an idea! We'll move the timer to 10 seconds! Daillou, bring me all of the freezing fuel you've mixed so far. Daillou: A total of 1.295 gigaliters so far. Baillou: Alright, we will get ready for the giant robot we built so far. We will install the freezing fuel canisters into the robot, and start to take over the universe! (Back) Eric: Oberon, can you do anything? Oberon: Scanning where their headquarters are. Yes, 102 miles west of here. Printing out map. (Curiousgorge55's portable printer prints it out) Curiousgorge55: Here we go. Eric: Alright, let's go! Naomi: We need to get the GPS to get there. Eric: I have an idea, how about we- (They hear a giant robot) Curiousgorge55: What was that? Eric: Seems like Mr. Daillou and Prof. Baillou have started to take over early. (The robot approaches) Eric: Well, I want to try to hijack this thing. (Eric jumps on the robot and unleashes his sword on the engine) Daillou: Baillou and Caillou, try to launch him off! Caillou: Yes sir! (presses button) (Eric is tossed off) Caillou: Now, let's freeze Arendelle like Elsa did in Frozen, except on purpose! (The robot freezes Arendelle) Curiousgorge55: Wait! That was Arendelle! Eric: Well, let's investigate, everyone! Oberon: Searching for moving material... Moving material detected! Eric: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The headquarters is escaping! (Oberon walks away) Eric: Is she evil again? (Oberon comes back with a spaceship) Eric: Thanks. (The spaceship takes off) Eric: What in the world is that? Meteors, that's what! Luckily, Oberon included heat seeking missiles to destroy the meteors that are going to crash our ship! (Eric destroys all the meteors) Eric: There! Curiousgorge55: I see Caillou laughing! Let's fire a heat-seeking missile at the headquarters! (at Caillou, Daillou, and Baillou's headquarters) Caillou: What was that? (investigates the shattered window) Caillou: SPACESUITS! (The three are now wearing spacesuits) Caillou: You'll never win! (back) Curiousgorge55: Let's destroy the headquarters! Eric: Let's do it! (Curiousgorge55 fires 40 heat-seeking missiles at the headquarters) (at Caillou, Daillou, and Baillou's headquarters) Daillou: Oh, gosh no! Caillou: Don't destroy the headquarters, I promise I will never start the return of PC Guy again! (the headquarters' TV starts flickering to show Eric) Eric: Too bad! You started the return of PC Guy, and you were the cause of all of us getting together to stop him! And now... (Kidaroo's voice) You will pay for what happened that day! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (normal voice) Oh, and I'm not killing you. But I will save Marceline. (Scary Voice) RIGHT NOW! (Marceline breaks out of her chamber) Marceline: Bye, you! (the headquarters gets destroyed, back to the ElHeroes' vehicle) Marceline: Thanks for saving me, Eric! Caillou: What? Are you sending us to jail? Where our minions are? Eric: Consider them fired, because we're taking you three home. (at Caillou's house) Caillou's Dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Caillou, Daillou and Baillou! How dare you plan to freeze the world and Marceline! That's it! You are grounded (x10) for 99898293932934293493997302708257092570925703528709352797023 years! No Big Hero 6, no LEGO Movie, no Disney, no Warner Bros, no Paramount Pictures, no Nickelodeon, no Marvel, no video games, no YouTube, no GoAnimate, no PC Guy, no mentions of PC Guy, no Unikitty plushies, no History Channel, no A&E, no Discovery Channel, no FYI, no H2, no Lifetime Network, no Disney Junior, no Cartoon Network, no computer, no Boomerang, no TNT, no TBS, no TV, no movies, no life, no Pepsi and furthermore! The only things you will eat and drink from now on are raw eggs, swiss cheese, Grape-Nuts, prunes, Coca-Cola, Sprite, Fanta and more not made by PepsiCo! Also, no coffee and no alcohol! Go to your rooms right now! (back) Eric: Well, we won, so how about some Pepsi? Curiousgorge55: I have a notice of departure for you. Eric: Sure! What is it? Naomi: I'm leaving the team. Eric: Why? Naomi: Well, I am going to find PC Guy and make him pay for his actions! Eric: Actually, you don't have to leave. Besides, this notice is fake. Naomi: Okay, I won't. Eric: Somewhere, PC Guy is planning to bring forth the end of GoAnimate World and we have to stop him! Curiousgorge55: Okay, that is actually a request from Marceline. It says she wants to be part of the team. Eric: Okay, Marceline. You can fight crime with us now. Marceline: Thanks. To be continued in ElHeroes 4: Return of PC Guy (post credit scene shows Unikitty in a cage in a lab) Trivia This movie in the series has the most people kidnapped. This is the first movie not to have PC Guy in it, although he is mentioned. Category:ElHeroes